


7th grade horror story

by Brian_Meow



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brian_Meow/pseuds/Brian_Meow





	7th grade horror story

University of Nebraska  
2:00 am  
For Olivia, life could not be any better. She was able to hold up a steady job along with a loyal boyfriend. Now if she could only get some sleep.  
She couldn’t. Some idiot was blasting “the final countdown”, by Europe. She turned around. Oh, wait. That “so-called idiot ” was her former flame, Stephen.  
“Olivia! My heart will always go out to you!” He wailed.  
STEPHEN! GO AWAY! IT’S LIKE TWO IN THE MORNING! She slammed her window violently. Stephen could be a pain in the rear sometimes. If only there was a way to get him to go away. Maybe she could sneak into the Science Lab tomorrow.  
Wednesday  
1:00 pm  
“So here’s the plan, everyone will find a group. We are going to use the lab room for free time.” Mr.Smith wrote on the board. Any questions?  
Olivia rolled her eyes. Stephen gave her a lovesick look. Maybe if she turned him into an African Lion. She pounded her fist in excitement. Yes! Lions had pride of Lionesses, which means that he’ll leave her alone!  
Biological lab  
1:30 pm  
“I love you”. Stephen hissed in her ear. Monica laughed, “Me too.” Stephen rubbed her shoulders. Olivia shot an evil glare at them. Ugh, those two are disgusting! She grabbed the lever. Steph! She called out. Come over here!  
Stephen gave his girlfriend one small kiss. Monica blushed, knowing her babe was right beside her. “Step right here,” Olivia ordered. As Stephen marched to the tube, he shot one last look at Monica.  
“Monica?”  
Hmm?  
“See you on the other side”.  
She relaxed. She waved back.  
She stepped to a separate tube. She closed her eyes. Sometimes it hurts to transform into something else. Boom. The lever was pulled, which gave off a couple of sparks.  
The transformation began to spear into her body. Just think of the Incredible Hulk. It’ll be like turning to a superhero. Ouch, her bones melted to a new form. She couldn’t feel her hands either. Soon, she blacked out.  
She couldn’t believe it. Stephen was there, but he was looking at her funny. As if she was a tasty burger. It seems like the company. About twenty lionesses appeared among him, like knights serving their king. They all gave a glazed look. Ominously enough, they marched forwards her.  
She tried to say something. The only thing that came out was a squeal. She could only squeal out in terror. No time to think. RUN!!! She galloped away in terror. Monica ran towards the golden threads of grass. “Stephen” roared after her. These females chased after her. It was nature after all. Lions have to eat. Fortunately for Monica, she chose a safe place by hiding in the tall grass. It is one of the safe places in the African Savanna for the Grant zebras due to their lengthy stripes.  
All she could do was run for her life. Now her former flame wanted to have her for lunch.  
After miles and miles, she found a small watering hole. As she began to drink, a shadow formed over her striped body. As she looked up, she saw another zebra glance at her. She felt her body relax.  
The two zebras nuzzled each other as a sign of friendship. Soon she trotted back to his herd.  
Well, he was nice, but HE WAS AN ANIMAL. A horse, no, a wild zebra! She nuzzled back and stared into the broiling sun. In Africa, survival mattered. One mistake meant death.  
How could she survive in such a foreign body? She was born to be a human! Eat, walk and talk like a human!  
The male zebra pounded into the faded soil. It’s obvious, isn’t it? It’s mating behavior! Oh nooo. Nope. Nope.  
Notice how the zebra trots in a way similar to a male or female rejecting a romantic proposal. In the human world, this is called “rejection” or “being in the friend zone.” Painfully enough, the male zebra flops on its stomach similar to a human being and cries out in pain. Ouch. The animal world is just as brutal as the complex thought process of the dating world.  
After a while, the female zebra feels pity for the emotionally wounded male zebra and accepts his offer.

As Monty Python would now say “And now for something completely different”...  
Now to come back to a more appropriate scene. As the African lion savagely tears apart his food, his pride surrounds without a single rival lion in the distance.  
He no longer missed “Monica”. Whoever she was. Now his only focus was good prey and survival.  
Excuse me, this narration is disgusting and uncomfortable to discuss. How much am I being paid for this? 100 grand or risk losing my job? Well, I don’t want to give up my incredibly mesmerizing voice. Plus I have bills to pay and people to pay off for my ‘incident’ back in '82.  
As the two zebras nap on a grassy knoll, they curl up as a form of communication. To the human world, this means “I. Love. You.” Satisfied with the message, they have several months until the female gives birth to her offspring.  
Later  
Ahh. Nothing like a steady paycheck to pay off my vacation condos in the Florida Keys, my estranged children, and lawyers!  
As the pregnant zebra plops down, her ever-loyal mate looks on. It is a graphic process, but the sight of two lovers is heartwarming to the point of bringing a tear to anyone’s eye, myself included. The process of birth is symbolic to anyone who’s been beaten down. It represents starting over again. One must think of the trials and tribulations this zebra must have gone through.  
As someone once said, “Love makes the world go around.”  
Ooh. The female thought to herself. Come on! She glanced at her partner. He sniffed at her and pushed her bulging stomach away. Then he set himself down. Kneeled before the horse once known as Monica, he snorted at her. As a sign of pain, she let out several breathes before howling at the sky.  
The Lion is once known as “Stephen”, gnawed at a dead carcass of an elephant. Suddenly, the pained wail caught his attention. “Stephen” sniffed. He knew this wail very well. It sounded as if the creature was near death.  
As you can see, the pregnancy is going very well. These are very healthy foals in good condition. Now, wait a minute! There seems to be a male Lion along with his pride!  
One of the female zebras glanced up in horror. She emitted an inhuman scream to warn the herd. “Monica” heard the scream. Alas, she was too weak to move. The male zebra also heard a faint warning. He saw the lions at the distance. To protect his mate, he had to put himself first. The male zebra charged at his predators. Sure it meant facing death, but his mate and children had to come first.  
The Lion saw a white blur race towards his pride. Quick as a knife the male threw his body at his tormentor. The Lion violently pushed back throwing the zebra into a ditch. The male zebra did not slow down. He had to fight back. He threw himself again. He threw his hooves to the lion's cheek. This caused his cheek to turn a dark red as the hit made a deep cut. More zebras came up to fight back against the pride.  
Monica laid in pain. It wasn’t the pregnancy this time. She was changing back to a human being. As her body melted into a more distinct human form, she watched in horror as her mate fought the male lion. All of a sudden, she wanted to fight back. The newborn babies at her feet began to struggle to stand up.  
The male zebra began to feel faint. He was losing the battle. One more swipe took him down. He fell at his feet, providing a meal for his predator. As the Lion took him in, he began to change back. He collapsed in the dirt.  
Monica stood up. She saw a dying zebra across a Stephen. She ran towards it, fearing the worst. As she did so, she knew she would teleport soon. The only way to teleport with a wounded zebra was to be in contact with him! The zebra now had two choices. One was to die naturally. He could be brought to life, but at what cost?  
Monica grabbed a hoof of a zebra. Together they would teleport back. Their surroundings were engulfed in a flash of white.

University of Nebraska  
“HELP" Monica was heaving under her breath. "HELP! I have a potentially dying organism and some babies!”  
There was no one there. The room was pitch silent, except for the shallow breathing of a dying zebra on her lap. “Alright”, she said under her breath. She kicked the zebra off her lap. Come on! She thought to herself. Where’s the medical station? The baby zebras began to prance around. They proceeded to buck around the very dangerous lab.  
She grabbed the first aid case from a shelf. By doing so, she accidentally turned on the intercom. A crackly voice responded, “who’s there?” Monica thought about her response.

A couple of days later  
“Ahh.” Everything couldn’t be better for Monica. She had a job at the college reservation. She didn’t have a boyfriend anymore but she did enjoy taking care of her favorite zebra, Pip.  
Narrators log-2

As we approach the average college coed, in 2017, we see a colorful scene take place. For instance, there’s the burnt-out preppie sipping her seventeenth macchiato. Notice how she gives out a brief glare to the passerby in the hallway. As we move on to the male coed hallway, the environment becomes denser. There is now garbage littered throughout the floor. The beta males are trying to study for Midterms. Alas, they will not absorb much information, causing these students to fail miserably. On the other side of the Hallway, there is heavy metal music blasting from the door. Can the occupant in room 302 please shut down that loud music? I’m trying to dramatically narrate here!  
As I wander around the sleepy college hallway, one wonders why I’m here. Where did I come from? Why is yours truly stuck narrating the exploits of young adults? I had a life once. I had a family and a job. An actual job! I had a wife with two kids, Lizzy and Xavier. How do they sleep at night knowing their father has a measly job? Anyway, I’ve got to continue narrating or else no pay for tonight.  
The cheerleader sleeps on her desk, burnt out. She lacks the macchiato, from the preppy. Her parents are so not going to be pleased when her grades fall to F’s and D’s. F’s and D’s? Oh my gosh! I have to prepare for that exam tomorrow! She grabs her textbooks and flashcards. Soon, she tries to keep her eyes open. It’s no use. She needs to go to bed. Oh no, you don’t! She yells at herself. Come on the brain! We’re going to get some coffee and a cold shower! She marches herself to the doorway. Suddenly she feels the strong urge to collapse on her bed. Suddenly the silence is interrupted by the sharp squeaks of the shower nozzle. Wow, you sure are stubborn. I love taking a shower in the middle of the night! It’s a good time to forget everything in your life! I wish I could do that. The preppy cheerleader lathers her hair, letting the soap circle the drain. Her eyes pierce wide open. All of a sudden her heart beats rapidly. Her heart beats with renewed energy. It’s official: she’s awake. She emits a groan and places her head on the wall. She needs coffee. Her life as a cheerleader started as a child. She wanted to win the state championship. So she prepared, which meant she had to stay up late. The Cheerleader was intelligent, as she passed her tests. Her essay writing was also remarkable.  
So why was she here? I’m here to achieve my dreams! WHICH IS CHEERLEADING! Yay!  
I, on the other hand, had dreams too. My narrating career started when I was a small boy. My adorable voice-over had jump-started my career. However, my prepubic voice cracked during the voice over. So, I was removed from the radio voice over. “The only problem was your voice”. You see, my voice didn’t just crack; it stayed the same range. I did not have a dramatic baritone voice, only an effeminate tone. In fact, as a teenager, I was often mistaken for a girl. I resembled one too. I have a lean body, which strangely does not produce fat. I also grew my hair out. I wore my blond hair out at mid-length, which oddly enough gave me an advantage with the student body. My high school years were filled with idolizing Boy George and Ru Paul, drag Queen.  
Boy George? Like Karma Chameleon?  
Yes. I was very effeminate. The local girls had formed a posse around me. They defended me from bullies and generally nasty people. My life had been like a moat, as I felt safe. One day, however, I met one of my many ex-wives. Her name was Alice. We were inseparable. One day, however, she walked in on me. Ever since then, I have been searching for someplace to call home. This college provides shelter for me.  
You’ve been in a string of relationships? I know I’ve seen you before, but where? Ah-ha! The cheerleader snaps her fingers. You were on that BBC program in the early 2000s!  
Ah yes. The 2000s. I regret every minute of that decade. My eyes still burn after remembering my fashion choices. That decade and the earlier part of this one were awful. I drank heavily, to combat my insecurities.

About what?

I shiver to myself. The people I’ve known turn away from me when they know my secret. “It’s personal.” What’s personal? I shake my head. “I’m confused”. About what? the girl inquires. I shift my legs so she doesn’t notice. “I-I-m”. I stutter, “What? You can tell me.” Finally. Someone to come out to. “Gay? Lesbian? Transgender?” “Hermaphrodite” There’s a long pause. The cheerleader sucked in her breath. My parents never told me I had different organs. I just discovered that I had both female and male characteristics only a few months ago. “Could you please help me?” My cheeks feel warm. Tears were rushing down my face. The cheerleader tucked her towel around her body. “What's your name?” “Dorothy.” “My names Dorothy and it’s nice to meet you.  
The darkness within  
Alex  
Lizard town, Massachusetts. Lizard town usually has wet, boring weather. Not the type of town that would have anything interesting. If anything, lizard town has two settings: bleak and rainy. Most days are normally get up, go to work and go to bed. Let me tell you, what I saw will blow your mind. The video camera I hold has crucial evidence. Like today couldn’t get any more exciting. If I could tell you if aliens existed, would you believe me? My name is Alex. My job is to report the news to people around the world. Let me take you back in time to this morning…  
It was 8:00. At 8:00 I had just arrived at Saint Michael's hospital. I am supposed to do a story on an impedimetric or something. I got out of the car and walked over to the news truck. Once inside, I went over to Sam, my cameraman.”O.k let's get this over with”. I said.  
Zord  
My name is Zord. I came from a far off planet called Mars. It seems like I don’t have much time to explain things because there is a girl with a funny looking Machine. I am a leader of a species called Zoids. Zoids have Ship-Shaping powers and contagious D.N.A. It means I can shape-shift and when I bite people, He or She turns into an alien. Let me explain my Story as well. My people overthrew me because they had enough of my rule, and I flew over to earth. I landed in the Atlantic Sea and was washed ashore. A scientist brought me over to a large creamy white building and when my coma wore off, I bit him. I shift-shaped into a young man about twenty with a lab coat, I applied for a job at the hospital, and gradually bit every patient. Uh-oh. looks like that lady and the guy holding the huge machinery are going in. I better hide. Oh, this room should work…  
Alex  
As I entered the hospital, my heart begins to rush. The Hospital is hectic. People are rushing and out of swiveling doors. Doctors barking orders like crazy. I shrug my shoulders and go to the reception desk “Hi, I ask, do you know where Doctor Smith is”? The Receptionist stared at me for a while. Finally, she pointed out,“ The first door in the hallway.”  
I walked to the first door as she had told me. I opened the door and it was silent in the room. Inside were several doctors. The doctors looked up at me. I quickly closed the door. I smiled and introduced myself. The first doctor came up and shook my hand. “My name is Russell Smith. Russell had a snow-white lab coat, chocolate brown eyes, and a chestnut red beard.” I began, Hello Russell, I have a few questions for you… Later, I headed back to the main office. The hallways were the color of midnight. The temperature seemed to drop several degrees. I could even see my breath! My heels clamped down the marble hallway. Finally, I froze. I could have sworn I heard something. Something like the sound of a door creaking slowly...  
Zord  
I started to open the door a tiny bit. then, I watched from across the hallway. I slowly crept from the room, turned into a venomous Cottonmouth snake and slithered slowly. I could feel my scaley self on the cold, linoleum floor. Finally, I paused. then I took no hesitation and sprung at the ankles.  
Alex  
I felt a piercing pain in my ankle. Then, I made a high pitched scream. My heart was slowing down gradually, My throat was dry, My knees were trembling, and I blacked out.  
” Alex… a familiar voice whispered. “Alex…  
One,  
Two,  
Three,  
ZAP!  
Huh? I thought and I woke up with another zap. I fell out of the bed and moaned in pain. Russell helped me get up and I sat down on the bed and awaited results. Russell then ordered one of his doctors to inspect me. One of the doctors inspected me and reported:”  
The blood pressure rose fifty percent,  
Heart rate decreased,  
The tongue is dry,  
Eyes are....”  
“ Are what?” I demanded.  
Well.. the doctor stuttered, “uhh… Err Mm…”  
She began to squirm uneasily.  
“ Hand me the mirror,” I stated.  
She did not respond.  
“Hand me the Mirror,” I repeated.  
No response.  
“GIVE ME THE MIRROR!” I bellowed  
The nurse hands it to me. I took a good look at my self and drop the mirror. What I had seen was a Gila monster-like creature with rocky jagged teeth, water storage on my throat, Claws that resembled that of moles, and a poisonous tail that seem to have poison in each segment, It also resembled a rattlesnake's tail. I looked at the doctors and whimpered, “What do I have to do?” They all looked at me.  
” Well, started one doctor, Zord has a chemical which released, can be capable of reverting an alien to a human.”  
“All right, I said.”Let's find out what we have to do…”  
Zord  
I sat down on my ginormous throne. I smile content-my long scaly tail swishing back and forth. All of a sudden, my assistant- a small spotted gecko, runs over to me.  
“What are you planning o’ lord?” he hissed meekly.  
“To find a partner to rule Galaxy!” I cackle.  
According to ancient alien law, I can't get back from my exile unless I marry someone...  
Alex  
I scramble down the deep, disgusting sewer pipe. There is bright, green mucus everywhere. I crawl to the sewer gate. The gate has a large computer on it. I put my claw on it and the passcode beeped blue. I entered through the opening. Inside a village seemed to prosper. reptiles walked in and out of stores, houses, etc. Behind me, the village gate closed with a crunching sound. I slowly sauntered to a huge, medieval castle. Instantly, the citizens mobbed me and took me to their leader. I was placed into a moldy dungeon where Zord, the leader, awaited me…  
Zord  
I was at the dungeon, which also served as the wedding ceremony. I had just met Alex and she gave me this ugly l scowl. In our culture giving dirty looks mean “I love you”. The head chief asked me if I wanted to be her husband. I said I did. Then he asked Alex if she wanted to be my wife…  
Alex  
I exclaimed, “No! I don’t want to be his husband!”  
Zord looked pale and his rattlesnake tail twitched nervously and his mouth made no sound. I swiftly looked around and fumbled in my pocket. I found Nasal spray- which is very painful to spray anywhere but your nostrils. I sprayed it in Zords' eyes. he gave a high pitched scream. Zord, the gigantic inguna was bawling like a baby. He began to sweat purple sweat. immediately.  
I stood in amazement. Then the aliens began to take the chance to escape to the hospital via a secret entrance. I quickly realized that I had to get the purple sweat, and I quickly produced vial. I scooped the purple sweat and drank it. The effect occurred in a couple of minutes. My scales disappeared. My teeth shrank and softened. My collar shrank back into a neck. The two water storage things shrank until they no longer existed. My eyes softened into pupils. Finally, my rattlesnake tail disappeared. I also grabbed Zord, apparently a human, and yelled for help. Someone heard me and pulled Zord and me out of the huge, dank sewer.  
Now as I tell you this story in a hospital, I lost my job as a newscast. However, there's a new opening at Saint Michael's...

Wow. That was bad. I can tell you that I love where this is going. Tears are coming out of my eyes from the SHEER BRILLIANCE that this piece of art is. Right now I’m trying not to laugh as to not disturb the students.  
My job at narrating needs a better paycheck. It does need a larger paycheck. I’m not getting paid enough to read this type of stuff her fiction. Whoever wrote this is a pure genius.  
I open my laptop. It opens with a noticeable creak (see what I did there?). My laptop is ordinary. It is tempting to write something to the author. You know what? Maybe I shall- ever- should write a polite criticism to the author.  
Narrator: your fiction sucks. Everyone hates it. Please do yourself a favor and set it on fire.  
No, wait. That sounds too mean.  
Narrator: Your fanfiction is an abomination. Please in regards to the community, do the community service and set your text ablaze.

That’s better.  
Alex: How dare you?!?! I'm LIKE 13. HOW DARE YOU CRITICIZE ME. >:(  
Narrator: I didn’t realize you were “like 13”. You just need to get better. I apologize in advance for writing such horrible text.  
Alex: YOU HURT MY FEELINGS. 

For some reason, I blacked out after this conversation. I don’t even know how this happened. My head laid on Dorothy's desk. All that I know is that I woke up in the middle of a park with Teenagers. I’m in a park surrounded by teenagers with weapons.


End file.
